The Siren's Song
by Springflowerangel
Summary: It's when a young 14 year old name Alicia get's caught to get purged along with Hope, Vanille and Hope's mother Nora, she finds out not everything is rainbows and sunshine. Well she fight on and stay true to herself? or well she end up like those monsters? You'll just have to read
1. Alicia Villiers

Angel: Howdy people! I thought I would do a new FF13 story...it wont be perfect or good, if you don't like it? then why are you reading it in the first place? just read another story. No flames, or any kind of Criticism if you say your helping me I don't want to hear it, I have no time for that and I do not own anything but I do own my OC Alicia, just give this story a chance 'kay? don't judge my stories at the start cause I think it's really stupid a I'll think it's out of jealousy so be careful of what you say and stuff. Please Enjoy~

...

The Siren's Song: Chapter 1

...

It went from happiness, and joy to pain and agony in minutes when those PSICOM Soldier's came and took us away to be purged, I was scared yes but I knew my big brother well come to save me but I worry cause he always try to be the hero and get himself hurt so I pray he well be safe, if he got hurt or did something reckless I'll kick his butt. So here I am wearing those weird looking things those soldiers put on us, I was being stubborn like always and one of them decided to get at me by shooting at my arm, oh boy was it painful.

I was holding my arm painful whimpering in pain until I felt someone pull half my body up agents them protectivly

"Stop! don't you see she's just a child!"

I look up with slight blurry eyes to see a woman with pretty short white/silver hair glaring at the man that shot me

"So what lady, she had it coming, now get back in line!"

The lady look down giving me a kind look "Can you stand hun?"

I nodded slowly, I turn my body on my knees with the help of the lady she got me up on my feet again. She helped me walk to where everyone else is. Then finally we walk in the train to get purge

...

The train just started exploding some, Nora the lady that stop the soldier from hurting me more helped me next to her other side while her son Hope sat on her left side, Nora also wrap my arm but it still stings I wont let a shot wound get me down in the dumps. I lean my head on Nora's shoulder getting a gentle pat on my head from her, I smiled softly I never knew my parents so Nora was like a second mom to me, shes so kind and tough too. I wonder if my mom was the same way, I should as my big brother when he comes.

I smiled big when I saw my big brothers friend's so I told Nora there my big brothers friend's here to save us, I called out Lebreaus name getting her attention which she was glad to see me, I ran into her arms hugging her happy to see her too.

"You know, Snow is very worried about you when he heard those soldiers catch you to get purged."

"I'm sorry! I was trying to protect someone from those jerks, they were going to take a young boy."

Lebreau smiled ruffling my hair which I pouted "Your just like him you know, doing reckless things."

"I'm not reckless! Snow is the reckless one, I'm the smart one."

Lebreau laughed "That's true kid, hey! Maqui! come here."

A boy I knew all to well Magui, I had a huge crush on him but when I told him he kinda freaked out saying I was to young, he did reject my feelings which I was okay with cause we are just friends, but he still get's kinda shy around me sometimes. He jog over to me with some gun's in his arms.

"Y-yes Lebreau?"

"Hand a gun to Alicia here, so she can join us in kicking some butt's."

I gasp happily quickly grab a gun from Maqui with out him getting a chance to hand it to me, I hugged the gun to my chest happily giggling like a school girl. I'm 14 and I'm acting like a little girl in a candy shop, but instead of candy it's guns! I stop rubbing my cheek agents the gun to see Maqui smiling nervously, and Lebreau was just smiling. I rub behind my head sheepishly, Lebreau and the other's knew I have this adoration to guns I can pull them apart and put them together in 20 minutes with out breaks which Snow hates it cause I don't eat (I forget to eat sometimes).

"And Snow is here too, he's right over there talking to the people."

I nodded and happily walked over to where Snow was at

"Snow!" when I said his name he turn his head so fast I think I heard it snap

"Alicia!" I ran over to his awaiting arms hugging him "I thought I lost you..."

"You can never lose me big bro, I'm to stubborn to die."

He chuckled ruffling my hair, whats with people and messing up my hair?! but I don't mind if Snow mess my hair up, he's my idol I always wanted to be just like him a hero but since I'm a female I want to be a heroine. I was helping the people how to use the guns while Snow talk to Nora if she was sure of joining them to fight, truthfully I didn't want her to go with us...I was scared Hope was going to lose a mom like I did, I shook my head mentally smiling at the guy who I was helping with telling him he was good to go.

Gadot, handed him the last gun, I quickly raise my free hand "Oh oh! I'll use the last gun Snow!" my smile grew into a full grin of using two guns makes it look so cool! but my grin turn into a frown and a pout when Snow said no, Gadot laugh at me

"Ha ha! nice try Alicia, one gun is good enough for you...don't want you to go trigger happy on us now would we?"

I glared at him "Just you wait Gadot! I'll well get my hands on two guns! and when I do I'll kick your butt!" he just laughed harder ruffling my hair! that meanie! I smack his hand away from my now messy hair no thanks to him

"I'll be looking forward to that kid."

"I'm not a kid! I'm 14 years old Gadot."

"Your still a kid to me, kid."

I can't believe that Gadot! treating me like some kid...okay maybe I am a kid but I knew how to make guns or any type of machinery. I'm not that good but I can still try anyways, it didn't hurt to try before I can say 'I can't do it.' I walk over to Nora hugging her.

"I'll stay right next to you Nora, two guns are better then one, as they say." smiling showing her I'm tough too, she gave me a mothery smile

"Of course."

Snow handed the last gun to some girl who seem like a cheerful person, but I couldn't see her face completely cause of those hood thing. I just realize I was still wearing it, so I took it off to show my sky blue dress, with black short tights under it, leg warmers with a metal protector on my left leg, red dress shoes, Lebreau got me so used to wearing them I can run in them with out tripping anymore...okay sometimes I do trip in them but rarely.

Snow raise his fist in the air "We're going home together!"

The other people just sat there until Lebreau said to them to get up and move out, I'm going to have so much fun kicking PSICOM butt. I took down some of them when we ran into this huge monster! but I didn't let his huge size get me scared so I got my gun ready to shoot. I was behind a falling piece of the ground with some of the people until everything started to go to hell all over again, this flying ship came over and shot at us killing some of the people.

"Snow! We got trouble!" Gadot yelled out to Snow so he can hear him

I didn't hear Snow with all the shooting until I saw him run over to grab a gun, that big idiot! he was being reckless again! I was about to run over to him but Nora was quicker then me but I went over to them anyways to yell at him and call him a idiot for being so reckless, but I never got the chance to when there was a huge blast hit behind me and Nora making us fly forward, luckily Nora landed on Snow, for me I kinda flew forward some far away from them. I stood up, I gasp in shock seeing Snow dangling while holding onto Nora's hand.

"Snow!" I was scared I'll lose my big brother, I didn't want to lose him too even though he's a stupid reckless idiot, he's my big brother no matter what

I gasp when Snow started to fall down the bridge part I was standing on started to fall along with me! I screamed until I hit the ground knocking the wind out of me and blacking out from the pain and the impact.

_That was the hardest day of my life, watching my big brother Snow falling to his doom and my self as well. I look back and think to myself 'Why couldn't I be stronger?' or 'I could of saved Nora' and 'Well Hope hate me for not saving his mother?' I fail my big brother, I didn't want to wake up but that was being selfish of me trying to run away from the problem. I have to face the problem and hope big brother wont be upset with me for not trying hard enough._

_..._

__Angel: That's the end of chapter 1, hope you all enjoyed it so far, sorry if it's short. and again if not going to respect my words then you have know respect for yourself, just saying. If you want to know if Alicia is going to be okay you have to tell me to update soon so I can update faster :3 Ciao~


	2. A Friend In Need, Is A Friend Indeed

Angel: Howdy! here's the 2nd chapter~ it'll probably be a little boring but don't worry it'll get better...I hope xD anyways I do not own anything, but I do own Alicia Villiers, but Neaveh Lewis belongs to a good friend Alexandria Volturi~ I do have a drawing of Neaveh on my profile if you want to know what she looks like, I haven't colored it yet though. Now remember no flames, or any kind of criticism please, if you don't like? turn back around and find another story to read cause I have no time to deal with jerks that put people down. Now please enjoy~

...

The Siren's Song: Chapter 2

...

? POV

I had the worse luck, why? I decided to walk under the fight or whatever was going on on that long bridge, and boom! people screaming, people falling to their death. I was horrified at the site I had to cover my mouth how horrible it was to me, then I just thought 'what happens if someone survived that fall?' so I ran over there to see dead bodies, then I saw some move from the corner of my eye and groan in pain, So I quickly ran over to that person to find out it was a girl my age with long blonde hair with a light blue dress that seem to be ripped a little. I stop the girl from moving when she started to get up.

"Don't move! you probably broke something from that fall."

Alicia POV

I groan in pain when I came to, I heard running feet coming closer to me but I ignored it cause I felt pain, and I just remembered my big brother!. I tried to get up but someone push me back down gently.

"Don't move! you probably broke something from that fall." that sounded like a girl so I look to my side to see a girl with black hair part of it was pulled back it seems, her eyes were stormy gray that look so kind and inviting in a since

"W-who are you?"

"Names, Neaveh Lewis. I was lucky to be around the area and I thought may be someone survived that fall from all the way up there..."

"Thank you Neaveh...oh no! I have to find my big brother! he fell down before I did. I'm sorry, I have to go find him."

I ignored Neaveh trying to talk me to stay lay down, but I have to find my big brother who knows what he'll do next after that fall...actually I don't want to find out. I hiss in pain when I stood up hearing my bone crackle and pop in a painful way, I walk-well limped away. Neaveh decided to stay near me just in case I needed help. While Neaveh was helping me look for my big brother Snow, I was wondering where she came from what was her home...but I didn't want to talk about something that was all pushy and stuff.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a voice calling my name from a far but close enough to hear clearly, that sounded like Lebreau! I told Neaveh my big brothers friends were close by, I took off ahead ignoring Neaveh yelling at me not to run I hate ignoring her but I can't help it, I hope everyone's okay.

"Alicia?! Alicia!"

I was running the best my legs could right now huffing and puffing until I see Lebreau in my site same with the others!

"Lebreau!" I smile big seeing her sigh in relief yelling at the other's I was okay and running over to me, I hugged her around the waist so happy to see her "I'm so happy to see your alright Lebreau! and same with everyone else." I hugged Magui next making him jump a little from the sudden hug but he hugged me back nervously, then I hugged Yuj last but I didn't see Gadot or my big brother making me frown in worry

"Where's big brother?"

Lebreau sighed "We can't find him or Gadot, and who is your new friend Alicia?"

I just remembered Neaveh! crude! "Oh, sorry about that. Guy's this is Neaveh Lewis, she found me laying around not to far from here, luckily she was around the area when that stuff happened. Oh yeah and Neaveh, my name is Alicia Villiers."

She smiled "It's nice to know your name, and it's nice to meet Alicia have surviving friend's." she bows half way and standing straight smiling kindly

"Same here, the more the merrier as they say, what the?!" we suddenly saw two craft thing's fly over to use landing, Lebreau and the others and me raise our guns at them ready to shoot whoever it was but was happy to hear the voice

"Hey! It's us, It's us! Don't shoot!" it's my big brother Snow! and Gadot with him to but I was more happy to see my big brother alive, tears was almost wanting to come out but I quickly rush over to him tackling him in a hug while he was sitting down in that craft thing "Alicia! you're not hurt are you?"

I giggled how worried he was "I was going to ask you that too...and I'm fine, I was worried I would lose you." I quickly wipe the tears from my eye's so he wouldn't see but he caught it

"Sorry to have worried you, I well try not to make you worried Alice." Alice was a nickname Snow call's me, sometimes I let Lebreau and the others call me that

I punch Snow in the arm making him and the other's laugh, I joined in after trying to be angry but failed I end up laughing along with everyone even Neaveh was laughing with us but I didn't notice two new figures were near watching us laughing and smiling like death didn't make us sad or scared.

_To tell ya the truth...I was scared of dying and I bet everyone was scared too but they just use laughter and smiles to hide the fears in our hearts, but one boy felt hatred and angry at one person and it well change his life on what he chooses. I wish I could go back to save her but it wouldn't change a thing really it'll just cause more pain, but I know I'll do my best to help him understand revenge isn't going to help him from losing his mother._

"Can I come with you Snow? I want to save Serah too! she's going to be my sister-in-law soon after all." he chuckled put his hand on the top of my head but didn't mess it up like he always does

"Sure, but you have to hang on tight."

"Yay!" I hoped off to climb behind him wrapping my small arms around his waist the best I could

Then Snow told the others to keep the kids safe and stuff, yada yada yada~ I sometimes don't listen, I look over to Neaveh who smiled waving to me, I did the same.

"Stay safe Neaveh! Lebreau! can you look after my new friend for me?" she nodded smiling

Then we took off into the air flying the craft to where Serah is at waiting for us, I hope we can get to her in time...I just adore Serah, she's so kind but can be very serious like her big sister Lightning...and it does get kinda scary but I like Lightning too even though she was mean to Serah the last time we saw her.

Neaveh POV

I wave at Alicia and her big brother Snow sighing, I didn't realize this would happen but I guess I was happy to meet Alicia, she seem such a cool person to hang out with after all this stuff blows over, I was snapped out of my thoughts to see some girl and a boy by the other air craft thing so I walk over until I hear the girl ask if he could fly it since I knew how may be I could help them?

"Um...excuse me you two?" I saw them both jump "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you two, but it seems you want to use that to go after Snow and Alicia?"

They look at each other for a minute until the cheerful girl smiled brightly "Sure! do you know how to fly this thing um...?"

"Oh! names, Neaveh Lewis. And yes, I can drive that but we must be quick if you want to catch up to them." I walk pass them put my leg over the seat, look at the two telling them to hurry it up

The girl push the boy right behind me, and he out of surprise wrap his arms around my waist making me blush bright red, I guess he found out he had his arms wrapped around me so he let me go and the girl just sat down behind him smiling cheerfully. I smiled softly, I started the craft up when Alicia's friends found us out trying to leave with it and I lost control of it for a while until I got it. We were close when the craft decided to die down! I yelled at the two to hold on tight to something before we landed.

I blink my eye's open someone was below me and on top of me, I see I was on top of that girl so the person on top of me must be the boy...I turn red when I realize that.

"U-um..." I knew the boy was embarrass like I was cause he quickly went off my back apologizing which was cute when I got off the girl smiling "It's okay uh...?"

"...Oh! I-I'm Hope."

"Wait, where's the..." I watch as the girl stood up along with us to see something behind us so I look to see the flying craft that decided to lose control "Oops. Well then...I guess it's just us..." I watch her do some pray thing with her hands

"What did you expect? Even soldiers know not to go near the fal'Cie. You become a Pulse l'Cie, and you're finished." I frowned at what Hope was saying, I wouldn't care if someone becomes a Pulse l'Cie specially if their my friends or family I'll stick with them no matter what

'What do you mean, "finished"?" seriously she doesn't know? where has she been all this happened?

"Haven't you heard, Miss-?"

"Vanille."

"Huh?" I smiled watching Hope and Vanille talk and she was dusting him off after helping him up on his feet

"My name. And yours?"

"Hope..."

"Shouldn't we be like trying to find Alicia and Snow? they might end up here too."

"Right, you still have to tell him something, right Hope?"

Hope nodded looking down, I pat his shoulder to comfort him.

"Well, since we're here, let's look around!"

Hope didn't look to happy, but me I was so with Vanille, I always wanted to be inside the Pulse fal'Cie even though I might end up as a l'Cie, oh well. Vanille went to a spot pulling out a weird staff weapon, she was trying it out, Hope found a boomerang. I smiled hands behind me back watching them getting used to their weapons, Vanille and Hope turn around to look at me.

"What about you Neaveh? let's go look for a weapon for you!" Vanille skipped over to me tug on my hand

"I-It's okay, Vanille." Vanille didn't want to hear it and started to look around the area for something I could use

"Ah-ha! what about this Neaveh?"

I walk over to Vanille to see her holding a small rod thing, I look at Vanille like she had two heads

"Are you nuts?! it's to tiny for me to use!"

Before Vanille could say anything she must of touch something on that weird small rod thing and it was longer in seconds, the top part was weird shape very pointy at some point's. I grab a hold of it, seeing if I could get use to it until It decided to go back to it's tiny form.

"...Wow, that. was. so. cool!" a big smile was on my lips

Vanille giggled while Hope smiled chuckling a little until we turn around to see a monster, we must of woke it up or something. I quickly went on Hope's right side while Vanille went on his left side in our stance, I look at the monster making the small rod thing expand then we charged at it. After we took care of it we went on ahead so we wouldn't wait for more to come but we end up running to more of them, anyways I just hope Alicia is okay.

Alicia POV

I stood behind Snow, I hope Neaveh is okay. Is what I was thinking the whole time, I just met her and I'm already worried sick about her...it shows I look at her as a friend already.

"Don't worry, Serah. You're hero is on his way."

I huffed put my hands on my hips annoyed, I walk in front of him "Excuse me?! You forgot me the heroine too." I pouted but he just chuckled

"How can I forget, the heroine? let's go on to save Serah."

"Right!" I punch my fist in the air "Charge!"

We went forward to save Serah Snow's soon-to-be -wife and my soon-to-be-sister. We ran into monsters of course but Snow is strong with his fist while I'm good with guns of any kind, I am fast but sometimes I would get hurt, I'm not perfect but shows I can make mistakes.

...

I rolled my eyes when Snow started to yell out "Hang on, baby! Your hero's are on their way!" but I'm glad he actually put me in his hero sayings. sometimes I think he needs to chill out with the hero stuff, but who I saying? I'm just like him but at least I don't go yelling it to the world like this big idiot here. The small elevator thing went down, knowing one thing so far...Snow has herophobia.

Neaveh POV

"Hang on, baby! Your hero's are on their way!"

Huh? seriously? that must be Snow and did he say 'hero's' he must meant Alicia...how she put up with that guy is beyond me, but hey, he's her big brother I'm an only child so I don't know about brothers, or sisters.

"He _is _here." oh dear, Hope does not sound to happy...I think he should just chill, and not get mad at Snow for letting his mom die...may be Snow tried to save her but couldn't? well I can't have any say in it cause it's none of my business but really...Hope should think it over before he does something reckless "Calling himself a hero..."

I saw Vanille about to walk over to him so I decided I wanted to say something first, I don't know why but I didn't like how clingy Hope was with Vanille it almost makes me want to...hold it! must not think bad things! it's not Vanille's fault, I'll just have to deal with it. I grab Hope's hand surprising him.

"Come on! Snow and Alicia is coming closer, and you still want to tell him something, yes? then we should keep going forward." I smile brightly hoping he'll listen to me

"Neaveh's right Hope, let's hurry up to catch up to them."

The look Hope had in his eye's look so conflicted like he was scared or something, I squeezed his hand that I still hold of smiling softly at him. He squeeze back gently.

"Nothing I say well change what happened."

I open my mouth to tell him what I think but Vanille decided to beat me to it, damn it all. I gave her a look that says 'no you didn't just do that' look

"Hm, we could just run away."

He nodded, darn! you can't run away forever! that's what I wanted to say but I guess Vanille was trying to help out...

_Sometime's I wonder if none of this happened, Pulse l'Cie, everything. It would be peaceful on Cacoon...but that would be sad really, if none of that happened I would never met Neaveh, Vanille, Hope...or Nora. Maybe it's fate or destiny all of us met, or may be it's just fate being a bitch. Ether way, I wouldn't have changed it for the world, I'll make do with what I have and keep fighting with my friends and my big brother until my last breath...well Serah be proud of me though? or well she be upset with me for doing something reckless like Snow. Just hang on Serah! your hero and heroine are on they're way right now!_

...

Angel: It seems Alicia and Neaveh became friends, well Alicia and Snow get to Serah in time? and well Neaveh get Hope not to get revenge on Snow? you'll just have to keep reading~ and if you have ideas you want to see happen please leave a review or send me a message and I'll give you credit for that idea of course.


	3. A Date With The Fal'Cie

Angel: Howdy! here's chapter 3, it's probably not that good but I did my best and that's what matters. Now I do not own anything but I do own Alicia, Neaveh belongs to Alexandria Volturi. No flames, or any kind of criticism's I wont allow it, if you don't like it? tough turn back around and find another story to read. So please enjoy this chapter~

...

The Siren's Song

Chapter Three: A Date With The Fal'Cie

...

Neaveh POV

It was a really exhausting fighting monsters left and right, I getting used to the staff I can actually pull it apart into a nunchucks with a chain in the middle now, so I smash one side of it to hit the monsters smacking them around so Hope and Vanille can finish them off. When we walk to a huge open space it was amazing.

"Whoa."

It was short lived when these creatures walking over to us, we had are backs together when those creatures surrounded us.

"What are they?"

"I want to know too..."

"Cie'th! L'Cie who failed!"

I was shocked and sadden for the people who failed it must have been horrible for them.

"This is what happens-when l'Cie don't complete the Focus the fal'Cie gave them."

"It seems like that Vanille, we have to run somewhere safer then this..."

I blink in surprise when all three of us heard a battle cry and it was Snow! he rammed right into the Cie'th, he really is stupid! I was happy to see Alicia jogging over shooting down one of the Cie'th with her gun rushing over to my side with Hope, Vanille, and her big brother. We took down the Cie'th as quickly as we could, I walk over to Alicia telling her she was great shooting with that gun she smiled brightly.

"Of course! you were great too Neaveh."

"Thanks!" I smiled brightly happy I did good

"How did you get in here? You've gotta leave."

I watch Snow walk over to Hope and Vanille making Vanille smiling all innocently, Snow sighed

"Okay, listen. Find someplace to hide and keep quiet. Once me and Alicia find Serah, we'll all leave together." Snow walk pass us with Alicia fallowing behind him when he turn around with a goofy smirk "You'll be home in time for dinner."

"You-"

"Wait!" Vanille stop Snow and Alicia from walking away "Who's Serah?"

"My Wife. Future wife, that is."

"And, she's going to be my sister-in-law!" I smiled at Alicia when she said that she was all excited about it with her hands in the air while holding on her gun in one hand

Snow chuckled at his little sister "She's a Pulse l'Cie." I felt sorry for Snow and Alicia, Alicia I can tell looked really sad for this Serah girl, she sounds like a sweet girl but she's a pulse l'Cie? I wouldn't care I wonder what she is like? "

Vanille felt the same way like I am probably "Oh no."

"She's here somewhere, along with that fal'Cie. I've gotta find her and set her free." Snow and Alicia step forward

"What's wrong with you?" I was surprise at Hope when he just stood up all angry and stuff "Why do you want to help a l'Cie? They're the enemy!" I frowned at Hope, he doesn't even care? "How can you save a l'Cie, and not... And not..." I wanted to laugh at Hope sorry but it's so funny how he was acting! he stomps his feet like a 2 year old not getting his way "That's insane!"

"Probably, But I gotta do something, right? Me and Alicia will be back!" I watch Alicia fallow Snow after she wave me bye so I did the same with a smile but look at Hope who went back to his knees

"Should we wait around for him, and hitch a ride?" I raise my eyebrow at Vanille

"Are you crazy girl? I think we should listen to Snow and stay and hide until Alicia and Snow comes back to us." I bend down one hand lean on my left knee with my other hand ready to touch Hope's on his shoulder when he slam both of his fist to the floor of the place

"I'd rather go to Pulse! Why is this happening to me?" I frown how selfish he's being, his mother would want him to live on not go all revenge on her death which was by accident ad Alicia told me "When they found the fal'Cie the other day, we were just visiting Bodhum." he was there too?! wow, thankfully I did leave when I did but I feel guilty for not staying

"But the army took us. Threw us on that train... And because of that guy, Mom is-"

Alicia POV

Snow decided to go back to get Neaveh and the other two, he felt bad for leaving them behind. I was happy Neaveh was with us, we went forward until we found a elevator thing going down and what we saw was Lightning holding Serah and some guy.

"Serah!" When it landed down Snow ran to Serah's side holding her hand in both of his hands "Serah."

I jog over went on my knees beside Snow

"Is that...my hero?"

I pouted "Don't forget about your Heroine too." Serah look at me with such a soft caring smile

"Oh course, how can I forget my little heroine?"

"Let's get you out of here."

I can tell Lightning wasn't to happy when I look at her

"Hands off. I'm taking her home."

"Sis, I-"

"I'm not your sister! You couldn't protect her. It's all your fault she-"

"You can save us." I blink when Serah just said that

"Serah?"

"You can save us. Protect us all. Save... ...Cacoon."

"Save Cacoon? Serah? That was your Focus?"

Something was wrong with Serah, it was like she was about to go to sleep, I felt tears wanted to come out but I held it all in to be brave for her and my big brother.

"Anything, I'll do anything. Leave it to me-you'll see. I'll protect Cacoon! I'll save everyone!"

"Some how, I'll make things right."

Snow and Lightning kept talking when Serah started to glow and was floating up when some weird thing happen, she was turn into a crystal like state, I cover my mouth with my hands in shock and watching my big brother trying to reach out to her calling her name. Of course big brother said something to make Lightning mad punching him really hard making him fall on his back, then the whole place started to shack, I was trying to stand still but I wasn't very good at that so I fell backwards but someone caught me from falling to look up to see that guy that was with Lightning holding me up same with himself, I thank him holding onto his arm while those people that were after us firing at us.

I see Neaveh holding Hope close to her on the ground, poor Hope he was scared it's really nice of Neaveh to comfort him like that, after a while the whole place stop shacking then the door in front of us opened. I gasp softly seeing Snow walking forward so I rush over to him grab his arm making him stop.

"Stop big brother! don't go in there, it's probably where the fal'Cie is at."

"I know Alicia, stay put and don't fallow this time."

Snow gently push my hands off his arm and went ahead, same with Lightning.

"Here we go." I frown watching the guy walk after Snow and Lightning

I look over at Hope, Neaveh and the other girl I never got her name.

"Should we fallow them?" I ask the three

"Yeah, what happens if we got surrounded again and the grownups are not around to save our butts this time." Neaveh said while Hope clung onto her arm I couldn't help but squeel in my head when I saw that, smiling slyly at her who was blushing when I smiled at her

"Let's go then! we should catch up to them then."

We all nodded but Hope didn't he just fallowed while holding onto Neaveh's arm like a lost child, I was amazed when we found the fal'Cie's room where it is.

"So this is...the fal'Cie."

Snow started to talk to it which was kinda weird but oh well.

"Serah's a crystal now. You gave her a Focus, and she did it! You got what you want! Now let her go!" Snow went down on his hands and knees pleading for it to turn her back

Lightning started to attack it with her blade but it just keeps pouncing off it's metal body

"It's this thing's fault the Purge started, and it's people who are dying. Serah told us to save Cacoon. That means this thing needs to die!"

Weird stuff started to happen and it was showing it self now. Me and the others stayed back and let the grownups to deal with it, we are not that strong to harm it much with are weapons it wont leave a scratch. When they beat it we were floating somewhere we don't even know, until this searing pain hit my chest I can tell the others felt the same pain and was yelling out in pain and just like that my vision darkened seeing weird images in my head.

_I was scared, yes. But I had to be strong for myself and for the others, I look back and wonder if the Purge never happened everything would be normal but I wouldn't have met such wonderful caring people, I guess it's fate and destiny but it sure was a harsh fate and destiny for us all. Someday it well go back to being peaceful but we have to keep moving forward and find that peace, we have to fight for are dreams and for our life's and also for the people's life's to live on. All we need is hope, and faith to help us through this hard times._

...

Angel: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, if you like it and you want me to update tell me in review and I'll update faster, but I well be slow working on my DmC Devil May Cry stories (Finding Home, and Take Me Away) Ciao~


	4. Brand Marks

Angel: Howdy! here's chapter 4, it's not that good but I did my best. I got everything from Youtube, I do not own anything but I do own Alicia, Neaveh belongs to Alexandria Volturi. No flames or any kind of Criticisms. If you do not like? then find another story to read. So please, Enjoy~

...

The Siren's Song

Chapter Four: Brand Marks

...

My whole body ached, I groan softly pushing my body up with my arms looking around seeing everyone else was sitting up, Snow got up and rush to my side helping me on my feet with worry in his eye's.

"Alicia! are you alright?"

I nodded, but Lightning walked over angry with Snow

"How could you bring your little sister in like this Snow! it's dangerous for her and now she well be shot on spot for being with us!"

"...I know, but I couldn't just leave her alone."

"I-it's okay Lightning, I wanted to come along so please don't blame big brother..." I look into Lightning's eye's giving her a pleading look

She sighed heavily "...Fine, but I'm blaming him for what happened to us."

I walked over to Neaveh who was on her knees on Hope's side talking to him.

"Are you alright Neaveh, Hope?"

Neaveh nodded smiling, Hope look at me confused.

"I know your name because you're mom told me...my name is Alicia Villiers." I reach my hand out to him which I had to lean my left hand on my knee which were bend a little

"..." I frown when he glared at me with such hate looking away from me

"Hope! don't be mean to Alicia, she was just trying to be friendly."

I stood back up giving Neaveh a small smile "It's okay Neaveh, I can tell he doesn't want to be my friend..."

I walk over to the afro guy when he said "This must be...Lake Bresha?"

"Really? wow." I was amazed by it

"Yep. I guess we fell from up there, and the lake turned to crystal? Help me out here! I mean, did the fal'Cie do this? How in the world did we end up here?" he look at Lightning

"How should I know?"

"We're alive. How?"

"I was wondering that myself too... How did we survive?" I was standing near the girl

I look over to Snow when he yelled out Serah's name which was stupid, Serah can't call back when she's in that crystal form! Snow and Lightning were talking but all of a sudden a Cie'th or something came out of know where but Snow push Lightning behind him and some reason when he punch it he blasted it with...magic? no way! only the l'Cie can use magic...oh no, Snow must be one, I wonder if all of us are too. Then more of them appeared.

"The Fal'Cie cursed us. We're l'Cie now!"

Snow, Lightning, and that cheerful girl took care of them while the rest of us watch, I don't know where my mark is yet... I ask Neaveh where her mark was and she started to look around her body and found it on her right hand, she asked me where my brand mark was but I shrugged not sure yet. After Snow, Lightning and the girl took out the Cie'th.

"So we really are a l'Cie." I saw Snow looking at his brand mark on his left arm

"Looks like it." I look at the afro guy to see his brand showing half way out of his shirt on his chest

I started to space out while the others talk, if all of us are branded l'Cie people well be scared of us and those soldier people well hunt us down until we are killed, I felt a shiver hit my spine just thinking of it worries me. I snapped out of my thoughts hearing Snow calling my name and Neaveh waving her hand in front of my face, I smiled.

"Sorry, what did you guys say again?"

Snow chuckled "Even times like this, you still space out? I don't know how you do it but you should be more on guard for now."

I laughed sheepishly rub behind my head "Y-yeah, but what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh yeah. Do you have the brand mark too?" I shrugged

"I really don't know... I need Neaveh and...uh?" I look at the other girl who brighten up

"Vanille."

"Right, I need Neaveh and Vanille to help me look for it...is that okay Lightning?" I look at Lightning nervously, she's hardly mean to me but sometimes when she's in that bad mood...she's just scary like Serah can get

"...Sure, just be on guard...don't know when those Cie'th's come back."

I nodded and took Neaveh and Vanille a bit away from the others so no one would look. Neaveh and Vanille look at my back, the back of my legs where I couldn't see fully, I was about to tell them I probably didn't get one until I saw something from the corner of my eye something was on my left arm since I had the top part of the dress hanging around my waist, when I turn my head and lift my arm up a little.

"...Um, Neaveh, Vanille...?"

"Yes Alicia?"

"I found it..." I showed them my upper left arm showing my brand mark, Vanille wasn't to happy I just have to deal with it...for now

"Oh no, Snow is going to be very upset..."

"Don't worry you two, we should go back to the others before more of those thing's decided to come back with more friend's." I put my arms through my sleeze's and fallowed behind Neaveh and Vanille walk beside me walking up to the others who were anxious to know if I had the brand mark or not

"Did you find the brand mark Alicia?"

I gave my big brother a sad smile, he slump his shoulders with his hands clinch in a tight fist at his side, I walk over to him grab his arm where his brand mark was.

"It's okay, we shouldn't worry about it until we figure out what happen and such..."

I knew Snow wanted to argue more but I didn't let me, we have to find Serah in her crystal form I just hope she was not harmed by the fall. All of us walk forward, but Vanille, Neaveh, and Hope went ahead while I stayed with the adults, we stop where Neaveh, Hope, and Vanille were standing.

"Okay, if we don't know are Focus, how do we complate it?" Lightning ask to everyone and to herself mostly

"I think...I saw it." Vanille said

"Saw what?"

"That is how a Focus comes down, people. The Fal'Cie? They don't spell it out with clear-cut instructions. All you get is a hazy glimpse." I tilt my head at the afro guy, how did he knew all that? I can tell he was nervous when Lightning and big bro look at him with narrowed eye's thinking how he knew all that "Well, that's what they say. You know, legends and all."

Lightning look to her left where Hope and Neaveh were standing "Did you two see anything?"

Neaveh was thinking it over when Hope spoke first about it "I uh-I just... It's kind of foggy, but...I saw this big-I mean _towering_-"

I was shocked, Hope saw it too? it seems everyone saw the same thing...that's odd, doesn't that all mean we have the same Focus? So we all saw Ragnarok. Just having flashback of the dream sent shivers down my spine, it wasn't a good one ether I didn't like what I saw in that dream... I wrap my arms around my body when I felt someone put there hand on my head, I look up to see big brother was the one, he smiled trying to cheer me up knowing I must of remembered the dream like they all did.

"So, we all saw the same dream. We all heard that same voice."

"You mean that was our Focus? But how are we supposed to know what to do from that?"

"That's the tricky part. The dream's the only hint the fal'Cie gives us. Figuring out what to do with it-that's our job!"

I tilt my head thinking what Vanille said, so the dream was a hint and we have to figure out what we have to do to complete our Focus?...easy said then done! I know for a fact no one knows what the dream's meant.

"Okay, okay... We're Pulse l'Cie, right? Enemies of Cacoon! So, does that mean that our Focus is-? Are we supposed to-"

The afro guy got cut off by my idiotic big brother...very rude I'll smack him later for that.

"Save her."

"Say what?"

"Our Focus is to protect Cacoon."

"Really? Okay, and why's that?"

"Serah told us."

I rolled my eye's when Snow said Serah's name, I don't hate Serah she's a great sweet, wonderful person but Snow should be careful what he says specially around Lightning right now... We went on ahead to search for Serah, I walk beside the afro guy you know I'm getting tired of thinking of him as 'The Afro Guy'.

"Um...my name is Alicia! what's your name?" I had my hands clasp together behind my back

"Hm? oh, names Sazh."

"I wish I could say 'nice to meet you' but I don't think I would say that at a time like this... But hey at least we all can work together to figure out our Focus and stuff, right?"

Sazh nodded "Yep, I just wish you and the other kid's weren't involve in all this..."

I can tell he was the worrying type of guy kinda like Snow is "Don't worry Sazh, as long as you, Lightning, and Snow are around us you guys wont let anything happen to us."

"You got that right Alicia..."

We kept on walking forward until Snow said stuff like our Focus is to protect Cacoon and we have to fight Ragnarok, okay I think my big brother has gone to the deep end here, Light brought out her sword at Snow's neck really angry with him until we got surrounded by those PSICOM soldiers. When Lightning, Snow, and Vanille took care of them, I wish I could join in the fight but I lost my gun...if only I could find a perfect gun I could use and that is super effective agents those Cie'th monsters.

"I thought they'ed be tougher than that. These guys are PSICOM, yeah? Supposed to be cream-of-the-crop."

I bend down pick up one of the PSICOM soldiers gun's looking at it closely '_This well do, for now until I can upgrade this gun to my liking._' I stood up with two of the PSICOM's guns in both hands then hook them on both sides on my light brown belt around my waist when Vanille did the most funniest and cutest thing ever.

"Oh-oh! Then let's run away! Ciao!" and runs off, I laughed at Vanille she's so cheerful at times like this, it's a good thing actually

"Hey, wait!" Sazh sighs, I was surprise to see a small baby Chocobo fly out of Sazh's afro to his hand doing the same pose Vanille did "What's a man to do?"

I fallowed behind Sazh and the others fallowed behind until Snow wanted to introduce himself to everyone that doesn't know him.

"And this is my little sister Alicia Villiers."

I waved slightly with a bright smile "Hi~ I'm the smartest though." I said trying to tease Snow which it worked cause Snow frown

"Are you saying I'm not smart?" I shrugged giving him a innocent smile walking pass him and the others where Lightning was walking "Hi Lightning!"

"..." I bite the bottom of my lips nervously, is she upset with me?

We ran into different Cie'th's, the gun's couldn't really effect these ones so I waited until I really have to use them. We kept going forward until we found the train that fell along with us, that's when we found Serah. Snow went grab a metal thing that was broken off something...probably the train? anyways Vanille went to help him same with me and Sazh. I stop when Snow got up and said Lightning's name, she was going to leave Serah behind like this? her own little sister? I grip tighten on the small metal thing in my hands.

_I never knew how hard it was, if I was in Serah's place and Snow left me behind I would sad. Family should always stick together, that's what I thought really but I know nothing isn't rainbows and sunshine. I wonder what Serah thinks? can she hear us? is she sad Lightning is going to leave her? No one would know but Snow, he's much closer to her then anyone even to Lightning. Serah if you can hear me...I wont give up on you or Snow, just hang on a little bit for._

...

Angel: That's chapter 4 people, I did try to make it a little longer hope it's not to long...anyways, thanks to all the people who reviewed, fallowed, faved this story or faved me, thankies~ Ciao~


	5. Hurt Feelings

Angel: Howdy~ here's chapter 5, I'm trying to make it long but not to long. Sorry if it's not good but I don't mind I did my best, anyways, I do not own anything I just own Alicia, Neaveh belongs to Alexandria Volturi. No flames or any kind of Criticisms, just if you don't like don't bother just turn around and find another story to read. Anyways, Enjoy~

...

The Siren's Song

Chapter Five: Hurt feelings

...

Neaveh POV

I wanted to help out but it's no use, I didn't want to say any of that to Alicia and Snow but I guess Lightning sure did. She kept punching Snow each time he said something about he'll protect Serah and Cacoon, I sighed look away from it but I gasp getting everyone's attention.

"Whoa, whoa!" the light shine on me and Sazh "No... No! No, no, no, not now!"

"It found us!"

I gasp as it jumped to us but it was closer to Hope, I rush over to Hope's side helped him up and drag him away to safety with Sazh, and Alicia. Lightning, Vanille, and Snow is taking care of it. When they destroyed it Lightning was going to leave, how can she leave behind her own sister? Snow rush to stop her by running in front of her.

"You're leaving?" poor guy he must really do love her so much but sadly they'res nothing we can do to help Serah right now

"We want to help Serah too. But with out tools..." Sazh sighs feeling guilty too "...we could be digging for days. The army's is on our trail. For now, we've got to keep moving. For now."

"I don't want to leave ether but...what Sazh says is true, we need tools to help Serah." I put my ten cents in too

"So I just abandon her, and save myself?"

I look at Alicia who was standing on my right side while Hope stood on my left side, she look back at me smiling in a sorry look. I shrugged not letting it get to me. I watch as Lightning walk off then Sazh then Snow told us to go on ahead, I fallowed behind Vanille but stop half way seeing Hope still back there but he jog over seeing me so he look down shyly.

"I didn't want to leave you behind, let's go catch up to the others 'kay?" I grab his hand into mine and walk with him to the others

I hope Alicia and Hope is going to be okay, I sneaked a glance behind my shoulder to see Snow and Alicia ment back to getting Serah.

Alicia POV

I watch as the others went leaving me and Snow with Serah, I stood beside Snow while he bend down on one knee talking to Serah.

"You should go catch up with the others Alicia..."

Snow stood up looking at me with a serious look, but I shook my head

"No, I'm not leaving Serah ether! I can protect myself too big bro."

He chuckled ruffled my hair, I pouted push his hand away from my now messy hair no thanks to him. Snow pick up the big metal thing again and we went back to trying to get Serah free from the other crystals around her. It almost felt like hours trying to do just that, until we got found again! darn it, why can't they just leave us alone? we are not doing anything wrong.

"Go hide Alicia!" I was about to argue with him but he gave me that look "now!"

I nodded and quickly hide myself so they didn't see me only Snow.

"You gonna lend me a hand, or what?" I sweat-drop at my big brother, seriously? they are after us! they probably want to kill us not help us

I watch as Snow toss the thing in his hand to the people knocking some of them down and he charged at them with a battle cry kicking one down with his fist. I cheer him on silently watching him take some down but he was getting exhausted from what we did, something was odd when his brand mark was glowing, and boom these two females came out and attacked the soldier people. I gasp knowing what those two are, they're the Shiva sisters! I read all about them. I rush out of my hiding spot to Snow's side unhooking the two guns I stole from the dead PSICOM soldiers.

"...Be careful Alicia."

I nodded got ready, and boy did the two kick are butts! but Snow did it he actually calmed the Shiva sisters and what happened next was so cool! they turned into a huge motorcycle! Snow was on it I was about to ask if I could ride it with him when they disappeared back into his brand mark making him fall on his back, I rushed to his side on my knees.

"Snow!"

"The twin sisters. I've got to hand it to you for taking 'em down, but don't gloat just yet." I gasp look up to see a lady with a spear in her hand I bend down to hug Snow trying to protect him from her "Might come a time you wish you'd let 'em end it, and made things easy."

Snow push me off him gently, I help him up sit up glaring at the lady who was pointing her spear at us.

"More of you, huh?" a guy with a gun leaning on his shoulder all cool like, some reason he reminds me of a cowboy

"He's a l'Cie. Take him."

"What about the young girl?"

I cling onto Snow's arm, Snow used his free arm to wrap around my body to protect me from them

"Don't you dare...touch my little sister! if you lay one finger on her-" I gasp when the lady went on her knees said something and karate chop Snow on his neck knocking him out

"Snow!"

"Take the girl too, she might be a l'Cie too."

The cowboy guy bend down to my eye level "Come on little missy, I promise we wont hurt your big brother..." I can tell he was telling the truth so I let him pick me up in his arms, I know I can walk but he's just doing his job I guess and he seem like a really cool guy and a funny one at that

The guy brought me in the ship he told me it was called 'Lindblum' I was shocked how huge it was. I even got his name too, his name is Rygdea so I told him my name.

"So tell me kiddo-"

Before he could talk more I cut him off with my cheeks puff up annoyed at him "Don't call me kiddo! I don't like it with adults call me that..." I cross my arms pouting but that just made him pull his head back laughing and ruffling my hair "Hey! what's with you adults messing up my hair?! Do I have to cut it short so you adults stop messing up my hair?"

"Relax Alicia, just playing with you. now I have to check if you have the l'Cie brand mark."

Before he could start looking I stopped him "If I am a l'Cie...would you hurt me and big brother? we didn't do anything wrong...we just want to save Serah." tears was threaten to come out why can't people just leave us alone, A hand was on my hand knowing it was Rygdea since he's the only one in the room with me at the moment

"Hey, just relax...I promise nothing bad would happen to you or your big brother."

I search through his eye's seeing if he was lying but he wasn't "It's on my upper left arm..." he lift up my sleeze to see my brand mark

"Alright, I'll be right back to inform Fang that you do have one. So, just rest up for now all right?"

I nodded watch him walk out of the room I was put in lay down on the bed resting my eye's but I end up falling asleep, I wonder if Neaveh is doing okay?

Neaveh POV

I was walking a bit far behind Sazh and Vanille, I didn't notice they were looking behind them now and than to watch me and looking at me with sad looks. I can't believe Hope said that to me...

Flashback

_We ran into Lightning finally after we left Alicia and Snow behind with Serah, I was worried for them but right now we have to find the tools. After a while of walking with Lightning killing off the monsters Lightning didn't want us to fallow her anymore cause we were slowing her down or something. I was about to ask Hope something when he told us he's going with Lightning, but I wanted him to stay so I told him._

"_I think you should stay with us, Lightning doesn't seem to want anyone of us fallowing her she might get really angry like before._"

"_I'm still going with her, so don't try to stop me you'll just get in my way anyways..._" _I can tell Vanille and Sazh was shocked what Hope said to me and just like that he ran after Lightning leaving me behind with a hole in my heart_

End of Flashback

"Neaveh?"

"Huh...?" I stop lift my head up to see Vanille was in front of me with worry eye's

"We are going to get some sleep, come on it's not good for you if you keep frowning like that! smile like me." she showed me a big goofy smile showing her white teeth making me crack a small enough smile that made Vanille happy "They're it is! that's the smile you should show 'kay? we have to be strong and brave and get back to Alicia and Snow with the tools remember?"

I nodded using my full smile, she drag me over to some weird thing and she pulled off a cloth lay it down on the ground. I lay down on it while Vanille lay behind me until she got up with a gasp and found out she was drawing a line so Sazh wouldn't share the comfy cloth, I giggled softly went back to laying down saying good night to both of them then falling asleep.

Alicia POV

I woke up by Rygdea saying Snow wanted to see me, he walk me to the hanger area I think? I saw Snow and rush to him jumping into his arms spinning around and stopping.

"Thank goodness your okay."

"I'm okay big bro, Rygdea took care of me like he promised." he put me back on my feet

"Thank you Rygdea."

"Hey, no problem she's a sweet kid."

"Yeah, but looks can be deceiving mister Rygdea, remember that." he chuckled

"Of course."

The lady that karate chopped Snow told him they have to go, I step forward.

"I want to go too."

"Are you kidding? no way, this is to dangerous for you now Alicia."

I frowned very upset wit him "I'm going and that's final!" I hop on the flying thing before Snow could get on arms cross waiting for him

I heard him sigh in defect "Fine, but you need a weapon to protect you while I'm not around okay?"

"Okay, but I don't have one though. the two guns I got from dead PSICOM were taken from me." I pouted "And I was going to upgrade them too." I mumbled to myself

"Who, wait a minute...you had two guns with you after that? and you didn't say anything to me?"

"How can I tell you that? if I told you you would have taken them away! You know how good I'm am with those stuff."

"Don't remind me, I'm not letting you use a gun. Fang what weapon's do you guys have that my little sister can use?"

"Hm..." the lady name Fang put her hand under her chin while looking at me for a while smiling big "Your in luck kid, we just finish making a new weapon that your little sister can use it with out getting herself hurt by it. Wait right here..."

Snow and me waited for Fang to get back and when she came walking back with a long staff in her hand, it reminds me of water when I look at the top of the Staff. She walked over to me hands the staff to me so I can hold onto. It was taller than me, I pouted.

"Why is the staff taller than me Fang? can you um...make it small to my height?"

"Sure can, here just push this button right here and you can shrink it or you can make it tall again like it is now."

I listened to Fang push the button until it stop right at my head "Thanks Fang."

"No problem kid, oh and another thing about that staff...it's not a normal one, you can also shoot from the bottom of the staff like a rifle gun."

I was so happy when Fang told me I can shoot from it like a rifle gun, I can tell Snow wasn't to happy but he was happy enough I have something to protect myself with. I got on the flying thing behind Snow hoping Neaveh and the others are okay.

_Allot of things can hurt someone's feelings, but you just have to ignore it and keep moving forward. Sometimes people can't let it go cause it really hurt there feelings, but never give up hope and faith. I always wondered what it would be like if Serah wasn't a l'Cie, or what happens if it was me instead of her? it'll be much easy for big brother and Serah if it was me instead, but I can't go back and change it it wouldn't help it'll just makes things worse. So I'm going to keep moving forward helping my big brother save Serah and Cacoon._

...

Angel: It seems Alicia has a new weapon, I got the weapon idea from Tales of Graces f. and the staff name is 'Splashwater Staff' there's a reason for me to pick that staff only, anyways I wont work on any stories today or probably tomorrow ether depends cause my friend is spending the night. Anyways, Ciao~


	6. Sadness and Anger

Angel: Howdy! here's chapter 6, I do not own anything but I do own Alicia. Neaveh belongs to Alexandria Volturi though, no flames or any kind of Criticism's. If you don't like? find another story to read. So, please. Enjoy~

...

The Siren's Song

Chapter Six: Sadness and Anger

...

Neaveh POV

I was walking beside Sazh while Vanille skips around like she has no care in the world, I wish I was like that I couldn't sleep very well cause of what Hope said to me...I shook my head trying to push the words away. We were in a forest like area, Sazh told us it was called "The Sunleth Waterscape" it was a wonderful scenary to enjoy. Vanille stop stretching so we stop too.

"Fresh air. Nice."

I nodded agreeing with her "So? Where are we headed?"

"Don't know."

"You don't know?"

I couldn't help but crack a smile at Vanille and Sazh. Vanille is a cheerful girl it's like she never frowned in her life, but I can tell she's trying to smile and be cheerful for everyone. I walk beside Vanille when she bend half her body forward to smell flowers

"It smells nice. All Naturey."

I covered my mouth trying to hold back a laugh when Sazh started to smell around.

"Just smells damp. And I think something bit me."

Vanille gasp "Hide!"

Three of us quickly hide when those PSICOM people riding those thing above us fly by.

"Skyfleet. Closest city that way is Palumpolum." I was worried when Sazh said that, that's where Hope and Lightning is at "That is not good. I wonder if those two were caught in the net."

"What do we do?"

"I think we should go help Hope and Lightning..."

Sazh shook his head "No, we should keep going. Let's go the other way, which is Nautilus."

"Nautilus?!" I always wanted to go they're when I was little

Sazh nodded "Yeah, the road to Nautilus is this way."

I fallowed close behind him with Vanille beside me, we went pretty far until Vanille wanted to know Sazh better, I guess.

"Hey, Sazh, tell us about yourself."

I was carious about Sazh but I didn't want to know un least he wants to tell us, but Vanille is a stubborn one.

"Huh?"

"Anyway family?"

"I have a little boy." aw he's a father, no wonder he acts so worried about me and Vanille

"Oh! so you're married!"

"I was, yeah."

"We have to get you home than." I said hands clasp behind my back smiling slightly

"Yeah! your son needs you." Sazh walk pass Vanille looking over the cliff "Come on, we'll make it!"

"Yeah! come on old man, you can keep going forward."

I know I was just teasing him, but that didn't work out as I planed "It's too late."

Both me and Vanille look at each other then look back at Sazh's back.

"Is it the l'Cie thing?"

Sazh turn around surprise Vanille "How'd you-"

Vanille let me say something which was nice of her, I step forward.

"You might be a l'Cie, but you're still a dad."

Sazh sighs "You two are right."

"Of course! we are kids after all, sometimes the adults should listen to us now and than."

Sazh chuckled nodding "Yeah."

"So, what's his name?"

And just like that, he just spaced out on us. We waited for a while until Vanille called out his name snapping him out of his day dreaming or something.

"Huh?"

"Come on, Pops! You've really got to keep it together, okay?" I giggled when Vanille called Sazh 'Pops' so funny "Now-let's go?"

"Yeah! we can't always be around if your just day you'll be monster chow."

"Now I've got kids looking out for me." Vanille and I laughed

...

We kept on going until Sazh sat down to take a rest again, poor Sazh must be hard on him being older then any of us.

"You look tired. Not enough sleep?"

I was going to say something but I shut my mouth when I found out she was talking to Sazh, I felt so embarrass...a little bit.

"I guess." okay something seems to be bothering Sazh, I look at Vanile and she look at me

"Not surprising. Cute girls like me, and Neaveh, it's hard to close you eyes, huh?" Vanille is a odd girl but she does it to cheer people up...in her oddest ways

"I'm just gonna lie down for a bit."

Vanille sat down so did I but more on the ground, the baby Chocobo flew over to Vanille's hands then on top of my head snuggling in my hair falling asleep. Vanille and I laugh softly saying how cute it was than we went to sleep.

Alicia POV

I let Fang stay with Snow, Snow wasn't very happy but Fang talk him into it saying I was a big girl now. I thanked her than took off running the other way with my Splashwater Staff which Fang told me what it was called, I slowed down until I stopped looking up at the big screen to see Snow and Fang kicking butt until Fang shot at the camera way to go Fang! I took off again running into soldiers left and right and some monster's too but mostly tried to stay clear of them until I run into Fang or Snow again.

I was being chased by a freaking huge monster! I squealed when it shot at me with a missile or something, I just had to let my clumsiness show at the worse times. I tripped over my own feet falling down and my staff gun slide a bit from where I fell down, I turn around on my back put both my palms up at it and a huge ball a water exploded right in it's...face? making it fall backwards disappearing, I still can't understand where they go? I stood back on my feet dust off the dirt on my dress walk over bend down to grab my staff when I heard Fang whistle close by.

I quickly ran to where I heard it mostly skidded around the corner to see Fang and Lightning, Lightning was surprise to see me but Fang smirk pat my head which annoyed me...

"I'm not a dog Fang! anyways what's up? only reason why you whistled for me if you need my help with something."

"Sure do kiddo, your with us. We are headed to Hope's house correct?" Fang look at Lightning to make sure she was right

"Yeah, let's go..."

"Right! so who's got point?"

"That would be me, so your friend here can cool off a bit."

I was confused, I tilt my head slightly "Okay...? than I'll be the support of the group, I haven't learn to much of magic only water so far and a little bit of some support magic. So, I'll make sure to protect you two adults." I giggled when Fang rolled her eyes mumbling about young kids trying to act all mature or something

We went on ahead until Fang stop to look around the corner, than Lightning asked her who she was and more I already knew about Fang, she told me what happened to her and Vanille back on the Lindblum so I just tuned it out and be the look out just in case. I turn around facing Fang and Lightning who were still talking until had this weird feeling hit my heart something bad happened to big brother! I didn't think before I acted but I had to find Snow, I can hear Lightning and Fang yell out my name fighting the soldiers that noticed us. I didn't try to stop to take a breather I just kept going until I stop to look up and saw Snow was hanging off a far up area? wait...is that Hope? I gasp when I saw something shine in his hand it was a knife or something and he was going to kill Snow.

I was about to yell up at them when a missile hit behind Hope sending him over Snow but he grabbed Hope in his arms falling, I started to rush forward skidded beside Snow's falling body. I shook his shoulders.

"Snow? Snow! wake up you stupid jerk! you can't leave me like this...stupid big brother!" I bit the bottom of my lip so hard I broke through the skin making it bleed but I didn't care I didn't want to cry I'm a heroine they don't cry they'r tough and brave

I stopped thinking when Snow sat up in pain, I stopped him from getting up even more.

"Alicia? w-why are you here? you should be with Fang and Lightning by now..."

"I was...but I had a bad feeling. Don't you dare scare me like that again! you big jerk." I wish I could smack him but he's hurt so I didn't want to make it worse for him until he's healed than I can hurt him

He chuckled weakly "Sorry for worrying you lil sis, can you check on Hope for me?"

I look at him like he was crazy "Are you crazy? he was about to hurt you or worse! kill you...I well not help someone who tried to harm my family!"

I stood up not bothering to help him up, I let him help Hope up and just fallow him. I know I was being selfish or childish about all this but Snow is the only family I have left besides Serah and Lightning which they will be my family when Snow and Serah get married...probably with all this stupid chaotic stuff is happening. We climbed up where they fell down. We suddenly heard fighting noises from a bit far down there where I last saw them.

"That must be Light." I nodded standing behind him when I saw Hope move I didn't say anything "Hey."

"Why'd you save me?"

That's what I wanna know but I kept my mouth shut "I was asked to keep you safe. By Lightning. And by Nora." I cover my mouth to catch a gasp that wanted to escape, so Nora asked Snow to keep Hope safe? that's why he wanted me to check on Hope...but I wont forgive him for trying to harm Snow. "I'm sorry. What happened-it was my fault. I put her in danger. I know that. Let me make things right."

I tuned them out I couldn't stand to hear anymore...each time they talk I get so angry with Snow, Hope...and myself. I fallowed close behind Snow, he walk down the steps carefully. Snow stopped, I stood back not bothering to hear them talk about it until Snow fell down, I push Hope when I went pass him to Snow's side to help him up.

"Look at that. You don't even need any help. You're all right. That's good to see."

"But you're not all right! stop thinking of others and start thinking about you, you stupid idiot!"

Snow chuckled weakly "It's okay Alicia, I just need to catch my breath...that's all."

That's when a huge flying creature thing decided to pop in, Snow wasn't in any condition to fight so it was only me and...Hope.

"Hey...you attack it while I support you."

"Right!"

I brought out my staff and started to use brave and faith on Hope then I switch to attacking Hope uses magic. We tried to stay strong, but he got the best of us until Lightning and Fang showed up to give us a hand. I went to support again buffing everyone up than start to use my attacks and magic. We defeated the monster, I put my staff through my brown belt on my left side when I was hit on the head by none other than Fang herself.

"Don't you dare run off like that again! have you know idea what you put me and Lightning through? ...Never mind we have to head to Hope's house, right? let's go. We can chat there..."

_I never knew what true anger was, but what Hope almost did to my big brother something just snapped in me. I knew I shouldn't be mad at Hope, but Snow was the only family I had, by blood of course. The whole time I tried to keep my anger aside for now until we got some where safer than I can give Hope a good slap in the face, for now I hope Snow is okay I'll just wait for him to wake up to smack him. I never knew holding all my anger would lead me to my fate._

...

Angel: It seems Alicia is holding onto her anger~ what will happen when she does let her anger out on Hope? you'll just have to keep reading folks~ I tried to do a fighting scene but I kind screwed up...sorry! I tried my best and fighting scenes are just not my thing I guess...Ciao~


	7. Faith

Angel: Howdy! here's chapter 7, sorry if it's not good, it's slow but I didn't want to rush it. I do not own anything but I do own Alicia but Neaveh belongs to Alexandria Volturi. No flames or any kind of Criticisms, if you don't like? find another story to read. So please, Enjoy~

...

The Siren's Song

Chapter Seven: Faith

...

Alicia POV

When we were at Hope's house his dad was really nice, after everyone was talking about things about people think they're tainted when they get to close to us l'Cie or get touched by us, what a stupid thing to think. Than the PSICOM people found us, we end up fighting the flying ship thing after we took that one down another one appears but another one shot it down, I was happy Rygdea was the person to save us. I took Rygdea aside while the others watch the news clip thing.

"Whats up?"

"I was wondering if you can upgrade my Splashwater Staff?"

I hand him the staff so he can look at it.

"Hm, sure thing kiddo."

Rygdea hand my staff to one of the soldier people to work on it and we walk back to the others.

"So what's with the freak show?"

"So the Primarch can stand in judgement of the villainous l'Cie... With their execution as the climax. The people will cheer their demise, and fal'Cie dominion will be undisputed."

"All part of the plan."

"Yes, but it also presents an opportunity."

We had to save Vanille, Sazh, and Neaveh.

"All righty, bets are on the table. We leave when you'r ready. I'll be standing by."

I fallowed Rygdea, he's so awesome I think if I could I would call him Uncle Rygdea I wonder how he'll react if I did call him that? probably think it makes him sound old.

"Hey Rygdea?"

"Yeah kiddo?" I huff when he keeps calling me kiddo, but I let it go

"Do you have a family before?"

I guess I caught him by surprise "...No, why you ask me that of all things?"

I shrugged smiling "I don't know, but if you want me and Snow well be your family. I'll be your cute adorable niece! and Snow can be your reckless stupid nephew that always does idiotic things. And you can be are Uncle."

Rygdea blink and laughed "Sure thing kid, just don't start calling me uncle 'kay? I don't want to feel old now."

"Aw! but I want to call you uncle, anyways you are old but you are in a way still young it's like your in between being young and old."

He just shook his head with a smile, everyone walked over after that saying they are ready to go save our friends. We got into the huge ship until we got spotted some how, we took down the soldiers and went forward, I hope Neaveh, Vanille, and Sazh are okay.

Neaveh POV

I was sitting down thinking of what happened to us, Vanille was already a l'Cie and Sazh's son Dajh was a l'Cie that can detect us. That woman was really cruel to Vanille, Sazh and his son...she doesn't even have a heart. I sighed softly, I look up when Sazh called himself 'pathetic' than Vanille felt like she was pathetic because she lied to everyone...

"No one's pathetic!" I stood up really annoyed with these two and when I yelled out they were shocked, I sighed "...Sorry for yelling at you two...but you two are not pathetic, you guy mess up so what? we are just humans even if we are l'Cie, it shows us if we make mistakes we are human and we humans always end up messing up and we'll just keep messing up. But through those mistakes we become stronger, braver, and smarter. I know it's hard but I know we can pull through this...if we keep faith in our hearts."

I felt embarrass when Vanille and Sazh smiled even Vanille got up to hug me and thanking me, I hugged her back then I made Sazh join in are own hugging group in which we laughed. We sat back down while Vanille told us her story how she woke up, than a alarm went off.

"_Attention all crew: Code Green! Repeat: Code Green!_ _Security forces stand by! Hostile forces on board, Code Green!_"

That must be the others! I felt hope spread through my heart but it went away when two soldiers and one monster came walking (in the monsters case...floating/flying)

"Get up! You're being moved!"

I gasp when one of the soldiers grab Vanille's arm roughly.

"On your feet, scum!"

"You too!"

That's when Sazh told his chocobo chick to get him, so I tackled the soldier holding Vanille, in which his head hit the ground hard I made sure of it (the helmet just saved his life just knocked him out, no worries.) Vanille grab the gun and started to shoot at the monster killing it, wow Vanille went all trigger happy on us...I just hope she wont point the gun at me.

"Wow! awesome Vanille." she giggled "Thanks Neaveh."

"All right, time to split. Not _run_. There's a difference."

"Gotcha."

"Righto." I saluted while winking making Sazh smile

We went on forward with the two guns we got from the two soldiers, but I didn't get to hold on so I stayed close with Sazh, and Vanille until we found our weapons. I ask Sazh if we can keep the two guns for Alicia to look at.

"Why would that girl want to use a gun for?"

"She told me once before we got marked by the fal'Cie, she upgrades and fixes guns or anything machinery. She loves to pull things apart and such..."

He rub his head thinking than shrugged "Sure, why not? what could happen? Let's go."

We nodded and went on, I just hope everyone is okay I just have to have faith in them and myself.

...

Alicia POV

We just finish off that flying monster when another one decided to show up and play.

"Another one!"

"One big, fat stroke of luck after another. I'm so happy I could cry."

But it just flew pass us over our heads "Tease us, will ya?"

"Come down here!"

I just give Fang and my big brother a blank look "Really you two? do you want it to come down here? we don't have time, what happens if they decided to move Vanille, Neaveh, and Sazh away because they knew we came to save our friends!" I put my hands on my waist tapping my foot glaring at Snow mostly

"Come on, have some fun kicking butt."

I was about to smack him when there was a explosion I was happy to see the chocobo chick, Vanille, Neaveh, and Sazh. I ran over to Neaveh hugging her.

"I'm so glad your all right."

"We are all fine, no worries."

Are reunion was cut short when that same monster came down. Lightning, Fang, and Hope took the front while the rest of us attack it with magic. It hurt us but some of us that learned cure or stronger healing magic used it on everyone. After we killed the monster, I sighed glad it's over...for now. Me and Neaveh cover are mouths to hide the smile when the guys look away when fang lift up Vanille's skirt to see her l'Cie brand mark on her thigh.

"You've still got time."

"Fang... There's-there's something I need to tell you."

Fang stop her by hugging her "Making me worry like that... We'll talk later, missy."

After a while of talking Fang and Vanille got us a ride with a flying monster, how awesome is that? Me and Neaveh let everyone else get on, not much more room left on it's back, so Neaveh had to hold onto someone so I told her Snow well make sure she didn't fall, I had a hard time getting up on the monsters back until Lightning pulled me up holding me with close on her lap since she was sitting down instead of standing like Fang, and Snow and poor Sazh had to hang onto it's fin. We end up getting shot at, joy more annoyance I wasn't scared of heights but jumping from high up places is another story so when Fang said 'jump' I was like 'are you crazy' look thankfully Lightning grab a hold of me and jump with the others, Snow had a hold of Neaveh thankfully. I thank Lightning when we landed safely.

"Dysley's through there."

We went forward until I found the main place where that Dysley guy is at. And whats more, that jerk go's and kills his people! wait, he used magic? that means he's a l'Cie too? that's really confusing but no wonder, he probably only wants power. Everyone was shocked even more when he transforms into a monster, a fal'Cie at that.

"My name is Barthandelus. Voice of the Sanctum, and Lord-Sovereign of the Cocoon fal'Cie. Your kind feared the darkness, so we gave you light. You begged us for the purge, and did it not come to pass? Now you spurn our counsel? You must learn your place!"

We fought agents him, it was hard and exhausting but we wont give up trying to stop him for using people anymore. I was almost want to fall to my knees after we beat him.

"A fal'Cie running the Sanctum..."

I stood back watching Hope, after we get somewhere safe...I'm going to give it to him, he will pay for trying to harm my big brother. I'll just wait, for now that fal'Cie guy appeared back in his human form saying Serah only brought us together tools to destroy Cocoon that was bull! Serah would never do that even if it was her Focus, she's to much of a nice, kind person to do that to anyone. We escaped when the whole place started to explode so Sazh started to drive one of those weird thing until we were attacked but when the ship thing attacked us our flying thing decided to fight itself with out Sazh controlling it, that's weird it's like it has a mind of it's own...that's impossible though. We were about to crash right into a building and just like that we disappeared and appeared at some weird place.

_I didn't want to get back at Hope for trying to harm Snow, but I was to angry to think straight about it. I was to blinded by my anger to realize what I would put my friends into, I hate making things worse on them but I'm just a kid...I would have to learn sooner or later. I just hope they would forgive me for causing them nothing but trouble, I always thought it should of been me in Serah's place then the others wouldn't have me to bother with. I wonder what she's dreaming now? is she watching over us? if so...What am I supposed to do Serah? my heart just about to give up hope and faith this would work out..._

...

Angel: Whoa, Alicia sure is angry with Hope...what will Alicia do? you'll just have to find out on the next chapter~ oh and the stuff Neaveh says to Vanille and Sazh? keep that in mind specially the 'Faith' part...it's a hint about Neaveh~ I hope you like how I did Neaveh's POV in this chapter Alexandria Volturi, I worked really hard. And I wont work on any of my chapters tomorrow cause of going out of town for a family thing. Ciao~


	8. Forgive and Forget?

Angel: Howdy! here's the new chapter kinda crappy but I did my best, I do not own anything I just own Alicia, Neaveh belongs to Alexandria Volturi. No flames, or any kind of criticism's, if you don't like turn around and find another story to read. So, please Enjoy~

...

The Siren's Song

Chapter Eight: Forgive and Forget?

...

Neaveh POV

When we appear in some weird place everyone was okay though, but some reason when I look at Alicia, she has this look in her eye's that worry me specially when she was glaring at Hope. I have to talk to her behind everyone so they wont hear us talking.

"Where are we?" I snap out of my thoughts hearing Lightning talk first

"Looks like a piece of Pulse."

"Pulse? What, you mean like the Bodhum Vestige? Something like that, this close to Eden..."

"Yeah, well, what I don't understand is, after the Purge, and all the l'Cie paranoia...why keep a chunk of Pulse under the floorboards?"

I was confused as everyone else, everyone kept talking about it until we went ahead to. Alicia, as I can tell was worried about Snow when he wasn't even saying anything that's really odd not hearing Snow say something hero like. What Dysley said to us must really got to him...poor guy, I think he shouldn't listen to a jerk like Dysley he wanted this to happen. I walk up to Alicia asking her if me and her walk ahead of everyone to talk in privet, she nodded probably confused to what I wanted to talk about. When we were far enough way so are voices wouldn't pounce off the wall to the others.

"Okay, whats the deal with you Alicia?"

"Huh? what do you mean Neaveh?"

"Some reason ever since we got back to each other and right now your not acting like yourself... We are friends right? please tell me why you keep giving Hope dirty looks? did he do something to make you angry?"

I saw her fist at her side clinch tightly in anger "Hope...Hope was going to kill Snow! before we found out you, Vanille, and Sazh were taken. He got Snow hurt badly...I'll never forgive him, he almost took the last of my family away from me."

Hot tears cascade down her cheeks, oh boy great job Hope you just made someone want to get back at you for trying to kill Snow.

"Alicia, I know Snow is all you have...but I don't think you shouldn't try to do anything reackless, Hope already payed for what he tryed to do...can't you just forget and forgive?" I wanted to stop Alicia from doing anything reackless, she's my friend and I have this feeling she's going to try to do something

"No...Hope didn't pay for what he did Neaveh, and I well never forgive and forget! not to Hope...I well make him pay one way or another."

I sighed when she walk forward when the others walk over, when we got to a area pain hit everyone when something happen to are brands when it stop monsters appeared attacking us. We took care of all the monsters, Vanille said something we were on a Ark?

...

Alicia POV

I had to wait for the right moment to get back at Hope, but I couldn't do anything yet when we ran into Cid...why was he here for? found out why though he was a l'Cie too, he turned into some weird form attacking us and we took him on until he was beaten by us.

"Raines..."

"Ironic, isn't it? The only thing I wanted was a moment of triumph. How it ends isn't important. Just do what you know is right. Trust yourselves." and just like that Cid was crystallize

"What? Did he complete his Focus?"

"I don't think so. All Raines did was try to save Cocoon in his own way."

I stayed right where I was before Hope could fallow the others I said his name making him stop to turn around facing me.

"Yes, Alicia?"

I clinch my fist at my side "Back when you were trying to hurt Snow..."

"...I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it! you tried to take away my big brother! he was all I had left! and you say sorry to trying to take him away and whats worse...you got him hurt badly by saving your sorry butt! after you tried to stab him!" I felt heat burning on my arm where my brand mark was but I ignored it "Snow should of let you fall! you deserve to be hurt not Snow...I wont forgive you!" I didn't notice the others came running back

I gasp in pain when my brand mark started to act up and a huge aqua like circle appeared under me and water rushed out from it, it stop right to everyone's ankles, I step away when a metal gold harp? It was floating where I was standing a moment ago, some of the water rise up and it took a form of a figure, the water disappeared showing a beautiful woman with blue short hair with blue feather wings where her ears were supposed to be. She stared at me and than her fingers elegantly made a sound with the harp strings sending a blast of water straight at me, I move out of the way but I trip over my own feet she did the same thing again I close my eye's tightly waiting for it to hit me but it never did, I open my eye's and gasp when Hope and Neaveh stood in front of me blocking the water from hitting me, they used there own bodies as shields to protect me.

"Neaveh...Hope? w-why-"

"I know I can't say sorry to you after what I was going to do or did...but let me make it up to you Alicia, I'll do what I can to have you forgive me someday. Come on...you need to fight with us, the Eidolon wants to show you." Hope turn around reach his hand out to me, I look into his eye's and look at his out reached hand then slowly move my hand until I grab a hold of it he squeezed my hand gently and gently pulled me back on my feet

"...I'll try, but I need you and Neaveh's help...I can't do this alone."

Hope and Neaveh nodded with a smile on there faces, all three of us pulled are weapons out and got ready. I used my magic than I would switch to using my Watersplash Staff until I had this feeling go through me when my Eidolon the Siren started to play a song on her harp when it transformed, I jumped on it when it was complete it was kinda like a surf board. It disappeared same with my Eidolon. I was exhausted but I felt some how refresh after getting out of a shower or something, the others rush over worried.

"Alicia! are you okay?"

"...I'm fine big brother, I'm sorry I cause trouble for everyone...I just..."

"It's okay Alicia, all of us have problems...but next time don't hold it all in, everyone should help each other out. We are a team after all."

I smiled at Neaveh and gave her a hug "Thank you Neaveh, I'll try not to hold it all in next time." I let go of Neaveh turn around to face Hope I look down at my feet for a while and rush over to Hope hugging him catching him off gaurd, I heard the others laugh knowing Hope must be red in the face

I step back smiling at Hope who was still red for hugging him "I wont forgive you just yet, but after all this is over...than I can forgive you."

He nodded "Okay, good enough for me."

"We should keep going." Lightning told us

We all walk forward again, this time my heart is calm it was like water wash away the anger I felt agents Hope.

...

Fang end up getting her Eidolon, boy her Eidolon was super awesome! we got to Gran Pulse where Vanille and Fang's home supposed to be, Vanille told me since I asked her when we got on it, but something happened. Vanille and Hope was hanging onto the flying ship Sazh was driving when a monster hit us. I gasp when Vanille's hand slipped making both her and Hope in the sky falling, Fang and Lightning jumped after them. Fang brought out her Eidolon. Snow, Neaveh, Sazh, and me jump onto her Eidolon to catch Vanille and Hope safely.

Gran Pulse actually look nice, just looking around at the place looks homey. Fang got us somewhere safe where no monsters were around much, Hope and Neaveh went off to get some food and some water, the cute little chocobo chick went with them that chocobo chick is such a cutie! I ask Sazh what he named the chocobo chick and he said he never named her...I was surprise it was a she, he also said she was a gift for his son Dajh before he was branded a l'Cie. I felt bad his cute little boy got turn into a crystal state but he'll wake up just like Vanille, and Fang did...right?

"Where's Hope, and Neaveh?"

"Him, Neaveh, and the chocobo, went off getting supplies."

Suddenly the chocobo chick came flying to us in a hurry acting weirdly, it's like she wants to tell us something that's when I remembered Hope and Neaveh would be right behind her, so something must be off. That's when Vanille said his brand and we took off.

Neaveh POV

Hope ran into the tree to make the food drop so I could catch it, the Chocobo chick helped too, it was just to cute. After we got the food from the tree we got some water too since everyone would be thirsty, I wasn't going to go with Hope but Alicia told me I should...truthfully I was to scared to be alone with Hope but I wasn't alone really if the chocobo chick was with us...right? I put my hands in the water to cup some water in my hands to drink some when Hope decided to speak.

"...Neaveh?"

I wipe the water on my clothes stand up "Yeah?"

"Back than...when I went with Lightning, I didn't mean to say what I said...I just wanted to be strong and I thought if I wanted to be strong I didn't want anyone getting in my way."

"It's okay, I can understand...but I wish you didn't have to go through it but what happened happened, it's all in the past now it's time for us to move forward to the future."

"...Yeah, I'll do that for now on."

After that we got some water for everyone but Hope fell down in pain so I told the chocobo chick to get the others, oh I hope the chocobo chick found the others and they get here soon. After a while of waiting for the others to come they finally found us, Snow carried Hope back to where we were before to make camp. I went on the ground pulled Hope front body on my lap, gently stroking Hope's white/silver hair while he was out. Snow was getting fed up.

"So this is how it ends?"

"Just wait. Now how long has it been since we left Cocoon? Hm? Not a single soul for miles around. Not a single clue about this whole l'Cie mess! What I'm saying is, we did well just getting this far."

"But...we could go a little further."

"Meaning?"

"There's still one place..."

"Vanille!" I was surprise at Fang for cutting off Vanille at what she was going to say, what other place? "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." she nodded

"You know, if we don't find anything this time, we won't get another chance."

I felt Hope move slightly so I look down happy he was awake

"Oerba-the place it all began."

"Hope." Everyone walked over worried for Hope like I was

"The place where the Pulse fal'Cie lay dreaming. Vanille and Fang's home." he reach his hand to the night starry sky "Just maybe..." he turn his arm slightly looking at his brand "...It will be the place where we find the answers we're looking for."

"Yeah, right. If we can get there."

"Go ahead without me." Hope started to sit up so I helped him

"We wont leave you! we should stick together no matter what."

"I'll be fine." he stood up "You've all taught me so much-showed me how to fight." he was stepping forward but he lost his balance I stood up about to catch him but Snow got him thankfully

"What did I tell you? Leave the fighting to me."

"...I'm scared."

Lightning walk over to Hope and put her hand on his shoulder a way to comfort him, I walk over to him too. I grab his hand while Lightning talk to him.

"We understand. You're not gonna go through this ordeal alone, you know."

"Yeah! we well always be right there when you need us." I smiled brightly at Hope when he look from Lightning to me with a even more scared look

"But that's what scares me! I don't...I don't want to see you get hurt because of me." Hope used his branded hand to cover some of his face with his hand trying to hide his tears "It would be better for everyone if I just stayed behind."

That's when his brand mark glowed pushing everyone behind Hope, I got up to see a huge metal thing towering over Hope, oh boy another Eidolon.

_Sometimes losing someone can cause allot of pain and sorrow even anger. But some people just get through it, some don't. Faith and hope is all you should need to get through it, some people can't see that cause there afraid to let go of that special person or a pet they hold dear too. Are you still watching us Serah? if so do you have faith and hope in us?_

...

Angel: The Siren look just like the Siren that shows in the game where Vanille and Sazh were if you played the part or seen it on Youtube. What well happen next? keep reading if you want to know. Ciao~


End file.
